User blog:Kickinfan321/Karate chick
Sorry the title is really bad i just came up with it and it kinda goes with my sotry and kinda does any ways i am gonna write the story that just suddenly came to me. i hope u enjoy it. The gang are having lunch and grace and mika and julie are with them cause mika is jerrys gf and julie is miltons gf and grace is eddies gf Kim: i cannot believe that tomorrow me and jack have to do karate till midnight i mean thats harsh for a girl to do karate that a late i need my beauty sleep Grace: true Milton: man we only have to practice till 5 Kim rolls her eyes Donna tobin goes up to jack Donna: hey jackie u busy tomorrow night Jack: sorry donna i am busy Donna: but jackie thats the only time i'm free Jack: sorry donna Kim: bah bye donna Donna: oh look it is kim the girl who kissed my boyfriend Kim: wow u never do get over the past u just whine i must say i feel extremely sorry for ure mom Donna glares at her Jack: u kissed donnas boyfriend Milton: u were friends with donna Kim: yes i was friends with donna tobin but we were little and i did no... Grace: kiiiim look at u blurting out things Mika: c'mon kim lets go somehwhere else ure lipgloss is coming off Kim: i dont where lip gloss Grace: well we do so c'mon Later on at practice: Kim: see ya guys tomorrow eddie,milton,jerry: see ya Rudy: hey guys i gotta go so practice and then lock up at midnight Rudy: there is an electricuter that will only go off at midnight Jack: how did u manage that Rudy: i have my ways Rudy leaves Kim: so all we do is do karate Jack: and there is no way out Kim: yeaaaaaa about that Jack: kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim Kim: yeaaa Jack:let me guess u know a way out dont you Kim: maybe Kim: but lets spar then i will show u Jack: fiiine Jack and kim spar and when they finish kim falls to the floor with jack on top of her Jack and kim are about to kiss when kim see's donna looking from the window Kim: donna! Jack gets of and see's donna running off Jack: OMG kim i am so sorry Kim: it is not ure fault trust me Jack: and um lets forget Kim: when we about to... jack: yea i know Kim: sooo..... Kim: u wanna see the way out Jack: u bet Kim leads jack to the girls changing room Kim: c'mon Jack: nah i am good Kim: fine i guess u wont find ure way out Jack: fine Kim: c'mon in Jack: it is a changing room that is cleaner Kim: it is a changing room that bobby helped me with Jack: whaddya mean Kim: press that button Jack presses the button 5 floor tiles open Jack: what are those Kim: they are called sucking tubes genius Jack: to where Kim: the places that i often go to Jack: just five places Kim: no...there is another button but u have to press that to get something else Jack: nice... Kim: i know it is what id eserve since i am the only girl Jack: so....what tube Kim: this one Jack: ladies first Kim rolls her eyes with a smile Kim and jack go into the tube Jack: man thats was fun and we are in our neighbour hood kim: ta-da Kim: and if u tell anyone about this i will kill u Jack raises his hand Jack: i wont promise The next day at the cafeteria Kim is laughing with the gang The donna comes over and pours water all over kim Kim stands up donna: whats the matter karate chick Kim: DONNA FREAKIN TOBIN! welll thats the end of chap 1 please read chap 2 which will come out maybe another day the tube thing is kinda over reacted soz do comment below thx Category:Blog posts